The lambs on the green hill
by Griseldis
Summary: Hermione a trente ans, médecin à Ste Mangouste. Elle a envie d'être mère, elle a envie de romance, elle a envie d'être heureuse aussi. En revanche, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de penser à Ron et encore moins de s'occuper de cet avorton de Malfoy. HGDM
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à qui de droit, ce n'est pas moi et je ne me fais pas de sous dans l'histoire._

_Note : Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette histoire. J'ai bien une idée de la fin, mais ça reste très vague le chemin pour y arriver. Je ne sais pas quelle longueur cette histoire aura (je dirais environ six chapitres mais c'est vraiment une approximation) et je n'ai aucun plan._

_Pour les quiches en anglais, dont je fais partie, le titre signifie les moutons sur la colline verte. Mon habilité naturelle pour trouver les titres les plus pourris de la Création me pousse désormais à choisir un titre de chanson un peu au hasard. C'est p't'être toujours nul, mais c'est plus de ma faute ! Enfin ça l'est moins._

_Cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée et je me permets de la dédier à ma bêta habituelle Kitty Scat même si vu le couple, elle risque de me taper._

* * *

.

**The lambs on the green hill**

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

Hermione Granger détestait le jour de la Victoire.

C'était un jour qu'elle aurait voulu passer avec ses proches, à célébrer les morts, ceux de ce jour-là et de tous les autres, à se souvenir et peut-être réussir à en tirer une leçon, comme si cette guerre affreuse, cet immense gâchis de vies pouvait avoir une morale consolante.

Pas dans un bal, donné par ce même Ministère qui avait tout fait pour les tuer, dans un tourbillon de lumières, de rires et de champagne. Pas en compagnie de gens qui, s'ils n'avaient pas brandi leurs baguettes contre les Né-Moldus et les Moldus n'avaient rien fait non plus pour les sauver.

Près d'elle Harry, qui ne dansait jamais, ce jour-là moins encore que tous les autres, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ça va ?

― C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. C'est bientôt l'heure de ton discours. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et sortit une grosse montre à gousset de sa poche, le cadeau de mariage de Ginny à son époux.

« Pas ce soir, hélas. Mon tour de garde commence dans exactement… six minutes.

― Harry James Potter ! fit Hermione d'un ton hypocritement scandalisé. Seriez-vous en train d'essayer d'éluder vos responsabilités non seulement en tant que Sauveur du Monde mais surtout en tant que « sorcier le plus sexy » élu neuf fois de suite par la revue News Witch ?

― Totalement, Hermione Jean Granger, et je dirais pour ma défense que c'est à vous que j'ai piqué cette idée.

― Pff, moi il me reste encore une demi-heure ! Tu crois que je peux m'échapper avec toi ?

― Et bien, j'ai un cas étrange qui demanderait sans aucun doute l'opinion d'un expert en Médicomagie…

― Vraiment ?

― Non, mais on peut toujours faire semblant.

― J'aurai bien aimé salué Ron, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui… »

Non, elle mentait. Elle ne voulait pas tellement voir Ron. C'est juste que ça aurait été correct. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir envie de saluer Ronald Weasley.

« Ron est là-haut. Lui aussi, comme par hasard, est de garde ce soir.

― Harry, tu profites honteusement de ton tout nouveau rang de capitaine d'Auror…

― Dit la sirène au strangulot…

― C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un strangulot. Le temps d'embrasser Gin, et j'arrive. »

Harry lui sourit et désigna sa femme qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Neville et Hannah, et vu la rougeur de ses deux interlocuteurs, elle les taquinait sans doute sur l'annonce toute récente de leur relation. Officiellement bien sûr, parce que les regards de veaux mourants qu'ils échangeaient depuis quatre ans et la curieuse tendance à les retrouver échevelés, très rouges et très loin l'un de l'autre quand on entrait dans une pièce sans frapper après les y avoir laisser seuls plus d'un quart d'heure avaient éveillé quelques soupçons.

« Ginny, bonjour, salua Hermione en embrassant son amie, avant de se tourner vers Neville et Hannah et de les embrasser également. « Félicitations à vous deux au fait. »

Hannah eut un petit rire et secoua ses jolis cheveux châtains, qui tombaient en boucles soignées sur ses épaules. « Et oui, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le dernier célibataire de l'A.D. ! »

Neville soupira ostensiblement, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis qu'un trophée pour elle.

― Et un porte-monnaie bien garni, mon chéri, » ajouta Hannah en se pressant contre lui avec un sourire tendre et moqueur, et Hermione ressentit un léger pincement d'envie en les voyant si heureux et si amoureux.

Non, c'était mal. Elle devait se réjouir pour ses amis.

« En tout cas, je dois vous laisser, je suis de garde, ce soir.

― C'est tellement dommage, fit Ginny sentencieusement. Harry et Ron aussi. Quelle malheureuse coïncidence tout de même ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire vos discours !

― Ça me brise le cœur, » répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Des sourires complices, un dernier éclat de rire, et Hermione les quitta pour rejoindre Harry, après un détour vers le somptueux buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne.

« Je suis prête, dit-elle à son ami en le rejoignant.

― Hermione, » la gronda-t-il doucement en lui prenant le verre alors qu'elle allait le porter à ses lèvres. « Tu ne devrais pas boire dans ton état.

― Quel état ? Ça fait trois fois, et rien, toujours rien.

― Ça va venir, et tu le sais. Tu es juste trop brillante pour que ça rate, Mione.

― J'aimerais bien le croire. »

Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son ventre. Rien, bien sûr. Il n'y avait rien et il n'y aurait jamais rien.

« J'ai eu une longue journée tu sais, » dit-elle alors qu'ils se glissaient hors de la salle par une des entrées latérales. « J'avais mérité cette coupe, ce n'est pas juste.

― La vie n'est pas juste.

― Crétin.

― Toujours. D'ailleurs tu verras que tu finiras par me remercier. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit vrai. Puis elle songea à Ron là-haut et comme toujours, elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer Ron comme Ron l'aimait ?

Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur, et Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille, et appuya sa tête sur la sienne. Si un photographe avait pu saisir cette image, les journaux du lendemain auraient été remplis de spéculations sur une éventuelle relation romantique entre eux, parce que c'était un geste intime, un geste d'amant. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu ça entre eux. Juste une confiance et une tendresse aussi mutuelle qu'absolue.

« Tout ira bien, Hermione. Tout va s'arranger. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu écoutes ton cœur pour une fois. »

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses cheveux qui ne tombaient pas en jolies boucles bien régulières et brillantes comme ceux d'Hannah mais ressemblaient plutôt à une toison de mouton.

Elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Écouter son cœur. Il l'avait blessé à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé.

Oh si seulement elle pouvait aimer Ron !

.

Les Aurors occupaient la majorité du second niveau du Ministère de la Magie et il y régnait un improbable fouillis qui donnait à Hermione de furieuses envies de classement et de sorts de nettoyage.

Les rapports s'amoncelaient, souvent en équilibre précaire, sur les bureaux, alors que des objets, trop dangereux pour être laissés en circulation mais pas assez pour rejoindre le département des Mystères attendaient qu'on décide de leur sort, entassés dans un bric-à-brac de brocante.

Des tuniques écarlates et des bottes de la même teinte débordaient des placards et sur le mur le plus proche de l'entrée, un vaste tableau d'annonce s'étalait, avec des notes de services sur les affaires en cours, des avis de recherche et des bouts de parchemins annonçant que « Pemberton a été surpris en train de se taper Hanson, faites passer » ou encore « vend ou échange confiture maison de citrouille et d'amarante », ce dernier d'ailleurs agrémenté de deux commentaires, le premier disant « Elle est dégueulasse ta confiote Matthews » et le second « Quand on voit la gueule de ta femme Mc Gahon, on se dit que ton goût c'est pas une référence. » Hermione était tout de même un peu atterrée. On parlait des défenseurs de l'ordre et de la justice.

« Hey, chef, vous êtes venu finalement ! » Un garçon d'environ vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blond coupés en brosse et avec un nez retroussé se leva pour venir les saluer. « Bonsoir, mademoiselle Granger, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

― Bonsoir… Alfred, si je me rappelle bien ?

― Comment vous…

― J'étais préfète, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Alfred Burton, Serdaigle n'est-ce pas ? »

Alfred hocha la tête avec ravissement. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous souviendriez de moi, mademoiselle Granger.

― Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. Je ne suis pas si vieille. »

Alfred se mit à rire en rougissant un peu et Harry toussota ostensiblement.

« Hermione, arrête de dévergonder mes petits nouveaux. Burton, où est Sommers ?

― Avec Weasley, chef, apparemment il y a eu du grabuge.

― Comment ça du grabuge ? Il fallait m'avertir immédiatement.

― Le genre de grabuge qu'on a en ce moment, dit Alfred en baissant les yeux et en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Les ex, quoi... »

Harry eut une grimace de mépris.

« De la racaille, tout ça. Sûrement ivres par-dessus le marché. J'espère que Ron et Sommers vont leur mettre la main dessus et ils vont passer une nuit ou deux dans les cachots.

― Les ex ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, et un peu inquiète pour Ron, même si Harry n'avait pas l'air préoccupé, juste passablement contrarié.

« Des ex-Mangemorts ou des adeptes de Voldemort. Chaque année, on a des problèmes dans ces jours-là avec des abrutis qui décident de faire justice douze ans après et d'aller casser du salaud.

― Mais à Ste Mangouste…

― Ils ne passent pas par Ste Mangouste, Mione. Ils ne veulent pas porter plainte ni même laisser de trace. Tu comprends, ce sont des ex… Quel tribunal leur donnerait raison ?

― C'est injuste ! protesta Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que nous avons eu deux cas de sortilèges plutôt corsés cette semaine. Je n'avais pas fait le rapport avec ça.

― J'ai appris quelque chose à Hermione Granger, cette journée aura valu quelque chose, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu amer. Les Aurors aussi…, » Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard à Burton qui restait planté devant eux. « Burton, va voir si tu peux les contacter, je voudrais des nouvelles. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, heureux de s'éclipser et il se dirigea vers la table de communication après un dernier regard à Hermione.

« Les Aurors, continua Harry d'une voix plus basse, même si personne ne pouvait entendre, ils ne sont pas très enthousiastes quand il s'agit de défendre des ex. Ça n'aide pas.

― Pas Ron !

― Bien sûr que non, Ron est réglo, tout comme Sommers. Un vieux de la vieille, il était là avant Kingsley et il a réussi à échapper aux purges parce que c'est un Serpentard et un Sang-Pur. Il aime pas les ex mais il n'aime pas non plus qu'on tape dessus. Burton avait un frère qui aurait voulu rejoindre les Mangemorts, alors il comprend mais… Nous avons perdu tellement d'Aurors pendant cette saleté de guerre. »

Presque inconsciemment, il se tourna vers le mur du fond où une plaque de bronze qui s'étalait d'un bout à l'autre recensait les Aurors tombés au combat. Dans la dernière colonne, les noms des morts de la dernière guerre. Certains étaient toujours douloureusement familiers, malgré les années.

« Chef, cria Burton depuis la table de communication, ça a l'air sérieux cette fois. Apparemment, c'était un ex-1.

― Un ex-1 ? » demanda à nouveau Hermione en se dirigeant avec Harry vers la table de communication, une gigantesque console qui permettait de joindre les Aurors en service ou de garde. Ça ne valait pas les téléphones, ce n'était pas très discret (les Aurors devaient parler à leur baguette) et pas toujours fiable, mais ça permettait une communication rapide.

« Un ex-Mangemort. Généralement ils se terrent à cette époque, et c'est surtout des ex-2, 3 ou 4 qui sont pris à parti. Des proches des Mangemorts, des partisans qui n'étaient pas Marqués, des civils qui ont collaboré avec le Ministère à l'époque…

― Hein ? Il y en a combien de niveau de ex ?

― Quatre niveaux, mais attends Hermione. On a un nom Burton ?

― Oui pardon, » dit-elle, un peu honteuse que sa curiosité ait pris le pas sur son inquiétude. Après tout un être humain, même Mangemort, avait été blessé. L'heure n'était pas aux explications.

Harry secoua la main pour dire que ce n'était rien, continuant de questionner Burton.

« On a perdu le contact, mais ils vont arriver. Ils ont pris les trois gars la main dans le sac et ils vont dériver l'ex vers Ste Mangouste.

« J'y vais, dit Hermione, je pourrais sûrement être d'une aide quelconque là-bas. De toutes manières, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon tour ! »

Elle se sentait soudain fébrile, elle voulait d'autant plus aider qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien et que cela la mortifiait.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu la retenir, elle s'était dirigé vers la cheminée et l'avait allumée d'un coup de baguette.

« Je passerais te voir, lui cria Harry, toujours à côté de Burton. Mais s'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à prévenir.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille. A plus Harry, au revoir Alfred. »

Puis, elle jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et annonça d'une voix claire et forte : « Salle de garde, Sainte Mangouste » et disparut dans un envol d'étincelles et de flammes violettes.

« Elle est gentille, » osa Alfred Burton après un silence.

Harry sourit.

« Et très intelligente et plutôt mignonne. Mais elle est chasse-gardée, et le garde en question est un Auror rouquin plutôt irascible.

― Mais je croyais que…

― Mais rien du tout, » dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Oublie. Ça fait dix-neuf ans que je les connais, ça fait dix-neuf ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Ils ont juste décidé de faire des détours. Tu t'y casserais les dents, Alfred, et Ron te les casserait aussi. »

.

Hermione ressortit de la cheminée avec une petite toux (peu importait les années, elle détestait la poudre de Cheminette et elle finissait toujours par respirer au mauvais moment) et s'écarta immédiatement de l'âtre au cas où quelqu'un arriverait derrière elle.

La salle de garde était à peu près vide à cette heure-là, et elle ne vit que Trelawney (un lointain petit-neveu du professeur mais nettement plus sain, équilibré et rationnel) qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts à grand renfort de café et Shandra, une sorcière qui venait d'Inde et trop sérieuse, et Hermione estimait pourtant avoir de la marge, qui consultait quelques livres.

Tous les deux la saluèrent plutôt distraitement et elle se dirigea vers son casier afin de se changer, chipant au passage une tasse de café. Elle enfila sa blouse par-dessus sa robe de soirée mais changea tout de même ses talons par des chaussures plus confortables.

La tasse était très chaude dans ses mains. Celle-là au moins, Harry ne pourrait pas lui interdire.

« Les Aurors viennent d'apporter quelqu'un. » C'était, et pour cause, plus une déclaration qu'une question. « Qui est en charge aux urgences ?

- Dimmock ce soir, » dit Trelawney en lui jetant un petit sachet de sucre. « Gare, je te préviens, il est d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

- Fabuleux, » soupira Hermione, fataliste. Elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Dimmock et leurs prises de bec étaient légendaires. Une sorte de Snape pour ce qui était de l'amabilité, mais moins intimidant, moins compétent et beaucoup moins intelligent.

Il ressemblait à une caricature de docteur borné ancré dans le passé et considérant tout progrès comme contre-nature (particulièrement si c'était d'origine moldue) et toute nouveauté comme une fantaisie superflue.

Le café ne valait décidément pas le champagne, décida-t-elle après une gorgée pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle le trouvait particulièrement amer ce soir-là.

Puis elle se dirigea vers les admissions, espérant que Dimmock aurait été occupé ailleurs.

Après tout, premier arrivé, premier servi.

Manque de chance, Dimmock était là, entre deux infirmiers et trois internes, occupé à aboyer des ordres tout en faisant des rapides allers et retours entre les salles de consultations. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant.

« Docteur Granger, quel honneur ! Vous avez abandonné votre gala au Ministère pour nous rejoindre, nous autres mortels…

― Je suis de garde ce soir, » répondit-elle simplement, s'amusant malgré tout de la jalousie si pathétique de l'homme. Lui n'avait pas été invité.

« Parce que vous le voulez bien. »

Il ne lui pardonnait ni sa célébrité, ni le fait qu'elle soit Né-Moldue et, une femme encore, mais par-dessus tout qu'elle ait un grade équivalent au sien lui qui avait lutté pendant vingt ans avant de se voir confier la tête d'un service quand Hermione avait été promue au bout de cinq ans seulement.

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu désireuse d'engager le débat. Pour ce que ça servirait…

« Les Aurors ont amené un patient…

― Bien sûr, le docteur Granger sait cela. Le docteur Granger sait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous le laisse. Amusez-vous bien. Consultation nº4. »

Son sourire était mauvais sur son visage encore beau mais légèrement empâté.

Hermione l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen. C'était un vieux beau et un vieux con. Qu'il pérore dans le vide.

« Et bien enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit une voix bien connue quand elle ouvrit la porte. « Figurez-vous que nous avons du travail et… Mione ? »

De nouveau, cette sensation que son cœur allait éclater, et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Bien sûr qu'un Auror serait avec le fameux ex. Il y avait forcément une chance sur deux que ce soit lui. Et pourtant…

― Ron ? Je ne savais pas que…

― Ouais je suis de garde ce soir. Mais et toi ?

― Moi aussi.

― Et Harry pareil, décidément c'est une épidémie. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil (il avait découvert que finalement, il n'aimait pas tellement les honneurs lui non plus, et encore moins les réceptions officielles) et il y eut de nouveau, pendant un délicieux instant, cette complicité entre eux qu'elle chérissait tellement.

Puis Ron fit un pas, s'approchant d'elle et de nouveau le malaise l'envahit. Il lui piqua un léger baiser sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres et elle en eut presque des vertiges.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il eut un regard furtif vers son ventre. « Et…euh… en bas, ça… »

Elle devait l'interrompre maintenant, ou elle allait se mettre à pleurer, piquer une crise d'hystérie ou s'évanouir. Ou les trois à la fois.

« Ron, pas ici, » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme et elle le vit se rembrunir. Il avait une voix plus sèche lorsqu'il lui répondit : « C'est vrai, le travail, hein. »

Elle s'interdit de se sentir blessée. Ron avait promis d'attendre qu'elle prenne sa décision, et il respectait sa promesse de ne pas la brusquer.

Hélas, ce n'était pas une question de temps, c'était une question de cœur, mais elle n'avait jamais su comment lui dire. Si elle avait pu contrôler les élans de son cœur, si elle avait pu les commander, alors c'est Ron qu'elle aurait choisi, et pour toujours. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

« Il a morflé, » reprit-il un peu plus doucement, car sans doute son tourment intérieur se reflétait sur son visage, « et pour tout dire ça a l'air assez grave.

― Blessures physiques ou magiques ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

― Les deux apparemment, mais Hermione, attends, c'est… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione avait tiré le rideau.

« Malfoy, souffla-t-elle, reconnaissant le visage malgré les traits tuméfiés. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

.

* * *

_Oooooh, une review ! Vite, attrapez-là où elle risque de s'envoler et elle sera perdue pour toujours ! (Les reviews sont trop fragiles et délicates pour survivre à l'état sauvage, c'est bien connu, surtout maintenant que l'été est fini.) Plus sérieusement, c'est la première fois que j'écris un HGDM. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à **Nolly08**, à **Chapoo** et à **Nelloo** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Cette histoire n'a pas de plan, donc je ne sais pas où je vais, et elle n'a pas été corrigée. Malgré le couple, je me permets de la dédier à Kitty Scat._

* * *

.

**The lambs on the green hill**

.

.

Chapitre 2

.

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione avait tiré le rideau._

_« Malfoy, souffla-t-elle, reconnaissant le visage malgré les traits tuméfiés. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »_

.

Hermione rentra chez elle, dans ce petit appartement étriqué et pourtant trop grand et trop vide pour elle avec un tenace mal de crâne et le cœur en lambeaux.

Dehors, l'aube se levait et la journée promettait d'être magnifique. Ça n'aidait pas.

Pattenrond vint selon son habitude l'accueillir à la porte en ronronnant, et elle se pencha pour le caresser. Il était vieux et son museau était devenu tout blanc, à présent. Il passait ses journées à dormir et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait emmené au Terrier il avait préféré faire la sieste dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée que de chasser les gnomes du jardin.

Elle pensa que c'était moche de vieillir, que même grandir c'était moche, et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui donner à manger et peut-être grignoter quelque chose si elle arrivait à trouver quelque chose d'appétissant.

Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner, de la veille, et qui avait été plutôt léger, tant ordinairement le jour de la Victoire la déprimait.

Celui de cette année avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement pénible.

Elle remplit la gamelle d'une pâtée vétérinaire absolument hors de prix, évitant de penser aux gens qui mourraient de faim, que ce soit en Angleterre ou ailleurs.

C'était sa nouvelle technique, éviter de penser.

Elle n'avait pas sauvé le monde. Elle ne l'avait même pas changé.

Elle fouilla sans conviction dans son frigo à peu près vide et dénicha un pot de crème aigre. Bien, elle avait des scones aux myrtilles dans le placard, et elle n'aurait qu'à se faire un thé.

Alors que la bouilloire chauffait, elle décida d'en profiter pour prendre une douche.

La salle de bain avait toujours cet affreux carrelage des années 80 d'une vague couleur marron que les précédents propriétaires avaient sans doute jugés à la pointe de la mode à l'époque. Elle s'était mille fois promis de le changer mais elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu le temps.

Jamais pris le temps.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déshabillait, une lassitude plus grande encore l'accabla. Pourquoi était-elle vêtue d'une robe de soirée ? Pourquoi était-elle allée à cette soirée d'ailleurs ?

Elle détestait le bal du Ministère, et rien ne la forçait à effectivement y aller. Elle regarda sans la reconnaitre cette inconnue maquillée, habillée d'une robe de soirée somptueuse et qui la regardait tristement dans le miroir.

Il n'y avait bien que ses affreux cheveux qu'elle reconnaissait, et les cernes sous ses yeux, ses compagnes familières depuis des années, depuis Poudlard, entre son acharnement à étudier et son activité extrascolaire d'aider Harry dans l'impossible rôle que le Destin et plus précisément Dumbledore lui avait assigné.

Vraiment, pourquoi avoir été à ce bal ? Certes, c'était toujours agréable de revoir ses amis car même ses liens avec Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient relâchés. Oh, ils seraient venus à l'instant où elle les aurait appelés, mais ils avaient leurs vies et elles ne se croisaient plus avec la sienne.

« Je n'irais pas l'année prochaine, promit-elle à son reflet. Je n'irais plus jamais. »

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge bien sûr. Chaque année elle se disait la même chose, mais finalement elle finissait toujours par céder. Elle devait faire acte de présence. Parce qu'elle était Né-Moldue et parce qu'elle était vivante. Ils oubliaient dans la satisfaction des petits fours et l'éclat des bijoux et la guerre se diluait dans les brumes du temps finalement. Pour tous ceux-là qui n'avaient pas combattu, qui jusqu'au dernier moment s'étaient maintenu dans une neutralité prudente, la guerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle, elle n'oubliait pas.

Dire qu'ils avaient cru qu'un monde magique meilleur naitrait après cette guerre si affreuse. Et finalement rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était plus les Né-Moldus qui étaient montrés du doigt, c'était les Sang-Purs. Les ex avaient remplacés les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tant de morts et de douleurs, tant de larmes, et à nouveau, la même haine, cette haine qui faisait des proscrits d'aujourd'hui les destructeurs de demain.

Et soudain ce fut juste trop, le bal, Hannah et Neville si heureux (ils l'avaient mérité pourtant et elle leur souhaitait sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde) et Ron, qui ne comprenait pas, qui attendait quand elle aurait voulu qu'il parte et qui partait quand elle avait besoin qu'il reste et Malfoy, Malfoy qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter et qui allait peut-être mourir à cause d'un fils à papa gonflé de ses privilèges, et la solitude et son ventre si désespérément stérile elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage glacé, cet ignoble et triste carrelage marron qu'elle détestait comme elle détestait le monde entier, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Ce fut une crise d'autant plus violente qu'elle ne dura pas longtemps. Hermione n'avait jamais su pleurer que par à coup, quand la pression était finalement trop forte et qu'il fallait céder. Elle en relâchait juste assez pour que la douleur cesse mais jamais autant qu'il aurait fallu pour la soulager tout à fait.

Peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était isolée de longues heures pour mieux pleurer, un troll des montagnes avait débarqué dans les toilettes.

Les yeux encore rouges mais avec un petit sourire de nostalgie amusée, elle se précipita enfin dans la cuisine où la bouilloire sifflait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sa légère collation et un thé particulièrement brûlant achevèrent de lui remonter le moral et quand enfin, elle se débarrassa de sa robe de soirée et eut pris la douche prévue, elle sentit une torpeur délicieuse et ouatée qui lui promettait quelques heures d'un sommeil reposant.

A moins d'une urgence bien sûr.

Elle était trop consciencieuse pour ne pas laisser sur sa table de nuit son badge de Ste Mangouste, qui l'alerterait au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle.

Elle souhaitait d'avance à l'importun une très bonne raison. Elle ne maîtrisait peut-être pas le chauve-furie aussi bien que Ginny mais il s'en fallait de peu.

.

Hermione se réveilla cinq heures plus tard, Pattenrond ronronnant doucement au creux de son épaule. Dans sa chambre, le soleil de mai entrait à flot et chauffait la pièce, et dans sa lumière quelques grains de poussière dansaient paresseusement.

Elle entendait par la fenêtre entrouverte la rumeur de la ville, les passants et la circulation, de temps à autre un coup de klaxons ou une sirène dans le lointain.

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures. Elle ne commençait pas avant dix-huit heures, mais elle détestait dormir tard, peu importait l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée. Elle avait l'impression de perdre sa journée.

Via sa cheminée, elle contacta rapidement Ste Mangouste par acquis de conscience, prenant notamment des nouvelles de Malfoy (toujours très grave, mais stable, ce qui était un bien pour un mal) et de la vieille et ronchonne Madame Nells, qu'elle appréciait malgré tout et qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Elle tenta de ne pas trop y penser, sa nouvelle technique de la veille qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'apercevant qu'elle avait faim. Le frigo était toujours désespérément vide (c'était très mal et totalement en désaccord avec ses principes, mais parfois, Hermione voulait un elfe de maison) et après quelques hésitations, elle décida de sortir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme elle avait quelques courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se décida pour le Chaudron Baveur. Enfilant rapidement un jean et un t-shirt quelconque, elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, soupira en voyant ses cheveux toujours aussi hirsutes que d'habitude (sans atteindre le niveau de Harry qui semblait avoir un porc épic sur le crâne, elle devait admettre qu'il y avait comme un cousinage) et les attacha en queue de cheval. Puis, plus ou moins satisfaite de son apparence, elle transplana.

Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait, malgré son changement de propriétaire, pas perdu cet aspect d'antre moyenâgeuse qui l'avait tellement marquée la première fois, quand le professeur Sinistra était venue pour les emmener elle et ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourtant, elle avait fini par apprécier l'endroit avec ses tables de bois grossier patiné par le temps et l'usage ou les jambons suspendus derrière l'antique comptoir.

Elle s'assit près de la porte, et commanda un copieux petit-déjeuner et une théière de thé, puis elle s'empara machinalement d'une copie du Chicaneur qui trainait sur la table.

C'était comme toujours les mêmes absurdités, car Xenophilius Lovegood s'était empressé de revenir à ses habitudes dès la fin de la guerre, secondé avec enthousiasme par Luna et par Dennis Crivey. Pourtant, ça ne l'énervait plus, et elle rit même plusieurs fois en parcourant les articles.

Puis quand elle fut servie, elle mangea tranquillement ses pancakes noyés sous la confiture en regardant les autres consommateurs, échangeant un salut ou quelques mots avec des têtes familières.

Elle allait se laisser tenter par une seconde assiette quand elle vit entrer Alfred Burton.

« Bonjour, Alfred, » lança-t-elle avec familiarité avant de se reprendre mentalement. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier et c'est même avec un sourire ravi qu'il s'approcha de la table.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

― Hermione, le reprit-elle doucement, et bien merci. Et vous ?

― Un peu fatigué mais deux serveuses nous ont quitté en deux semaines et Maman a besoin d'un petit coup de main.

― Maman ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

― Oui, Maman, c'est elle qui a repris le Chaudron. » Et d'une main négligente il indiqua Cornelia Prescott, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années avec des restes de ce qui avait dû être une très grande beauté servait des clients au comptoir.

« Madame Prescott est votre mère ?

― Et oui, malgré le nom, pouffa Alfred. Elle s'est mariée quatre fois.

― Oh…

― N'ayez pas l'air si gênée ! Je m'y suis fait. En plus, pour m'amadouer, j'ai reçu dans mon enfance assez de jouets pour ouvrir un magasin ! »

Il débordait de joie et de gaieté, et de jeunesse aussi.

Malgré ses cheveux blonds il ressemblait à Ron. Au Ron d'avant, quand c'était l'amitié qui les unissaient ou un amour qui n'était pas si compliqué. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, son rire était communicatif et elle avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en brosse. En fait, elle avait envie de s'en faire un ami.

« Je n'ai pas déjeuné, dit-il soudain. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Il avait l'air presque hésitant, et elle sourit, enchantée. Ça correspondait tout à fait à ses vœux, et elle poussa la chaise à sa droite vers lui.

« Je vous en prie, après tout, vous êtes chez vous.

― Par contre, je vais d'abord aller le chercher dans la cuisine, parce que sinon Maman va me tuer si je lui donne du boulot au lieu de l'aider.

― Elle n'a pas l'air terrible pourtant, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la femme qui discutait avec un client, un air charmant sur le visage.

― Oui, je suppose que ça peut faire ça si on ne le connait pas. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Hermione tergiversa une seconde, puis déclara : « Eh bien, une autre assiette de pancakes, ils sont vraiment délicieux !

― C'est une recette moldue. Plutôt que de les faire lever magiquement, il faut attendre.

― Ça fait vraiment une grande différence ! Celui qui a eu cette idée est un génie.

― Vous lui parlez en ce moment, » dit-il avec une petite courbette moqueuse, et elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait rougi.

Puis il fila vers la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette des fameux pancakes, une autre théière, des œufs au bacon et une miche de pain.

Ils mangèrent en discutant gaiement, avec une ambiance entre eux qui ressemblait plus à celle de vieux amis qu'à celle d'inconnus qui s'étaient réellement parlés la veille pour la première fois.

Hermione se laissa inviter, mais insistant sur le fait que la prochaine fois, ce serait son tour. Ils se séparèrent vers midi, quand les coups d'œil de Cornelia à son fils commencèrent à devenir franchement menaçant et Alfred parut enchanté de savoir que cet après-midi même elle passerait au bureau des Aurors. Ils se reverraient donc à ce moment-là.

Machinalement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue en partant et se dirigea vers le mur de briques du fond, sa baguette à la main.

Elle avait passé un excellent moment, dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant, et son livre étant enfin arrivé chez Fleury & Bott (avec une semaine de retard tout de même !), elle rentra chez elle plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Elle mit son temps à profit pour faire des courses, changer la litière de Pattenrond (à la main hélas, il ne fallait JAMAIS manipuler des excréments de Flereur avec de la magie. La seule fois où elle avait essayé, elle avait dû jeter ses vêtements et elle avait envisagé de se raser à la tête, se contenant finalement de vider deux bouteilles de shampoing pour faire partir cette abominable odeur), ranger la maison et appeler sa mère.

Elle promit d'aller manger chez eux dimanche (elle allait manger chez eux tous les dimanches, de toutes manières) et après avoir feuilleter son livre d'arithmancie qui exposaient de nouvelles théories tout à fait passionnantes, encore que certaines lui parurent trop simplistes et méritaient **(1)** qu'elle les révise avec attention, elle décida de s'accorder une petite sieste.

A dix-huit heures, elle était à Ste Mangouste. Et la scène de la veille, qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulée dans un coin de sa mémoire lui revint.

.

« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

― Une bonne branlée à la moldue. Mais pas que ça. Je les ai vus lui jeter au moins deux sorts. Sans compter ce qu'ils ont pu faire avant qu'on nous prévienne.

― Et tu n'es pas intervenu ?

― J'arrivais Hermione, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

― Et c'était quoi comme sort ? »

Tout en parlant, elle passait rapidement sa baguette sur le corps évanoui, murmurant plusieurs sortilèges.

« Je n'en sais rien. On a essayé de le réveiller, mais je n'ai pas osé lancer de sort de soin, au cas où. Wayne a emporté leurs baguettes, dès qu'on aura les sorts, il enverra une note.

― Il y a quelque chose de très étrange. Je vais devoir lui faire un examen approfondi, et Ron, tu vas devoir sortir.

― Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec Malfoy !

― Ron, je doute qu'il se réveille pour m'attaquer. Et de toutes manières, c'est le protocole.

― Mais c'est un Mangemort ! »

Elle resta un instant, stupéfaite.

« Ron ! cria-t-elle, comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? C'est une victime !

― Et alors ? C'est quand même une saleté de Mangemort.

― Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser ça ! Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il l'a mérité ! »

Ron baissa les yeux et rougit.

« Non, il ne le mérite pas. Mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il est, et je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec lui. »

Une partie d'Hermione comprenait que ce n'était pas tellement l'aspect Mangemort qui dérangeait Ron mais plutôt l'aspect Malfoy. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et c'était étouffant, comme un étau.

« Ron, sors immédiatement, ou j'appelle la sécurité. »

Il pâlit, et elle sut qu'elle venait de le toucher au cœur. Elle tenta de radoucir son ton, et ajouta « Dès que j'ai fini, on se prendra un café, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il hocha la tête, très raide et les oreilles écarlates puis sortit.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déshabilla Malfoy. La nudité avait bien vite cessé de la choquer (les corps se ressemblaient finalement tous), mais elle sentit une étrange répugnance face au corps nu de Malfoy. **(2)**

Brièvement, elle envisagea de demander à Dimmock de la remplacer, tant elle était sûre que Malfoy n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu qu'elle le vit ainsi. Finalement, elle décida de cesser de se comporter comme une idiote (et Malfoy n'aurait qu'à aller se faire foutre s'il n'était pas content), et baguette à la main continua à lancer des sorts afin d'évaluer ce qui allait mal.

Elle préleva également du sang pour le faire analyser.

Malfoy était couvert de bleus, de la tête aux pieds, et il avait deux côtes cassées et le tibia gauche fêlé. Son cerveau semblait intact, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'hémorragie interne.

Pourtant, les sorts donnaient des résultats curieux et contradictoires, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours évanoui.

Elle avait bien tenté un Enervatum, qui avait traversé le corps d'un spasme, mais rien ne s'était passé. Dans le doute, et les constantes vitales étant stables, elle décida de le laisser en observation en attendant le résultat des analyses du sang de Malfoy et des baguettes de ses trois agresseurs.

En revanche, elle banda elle-même le bras gauche où l'un d'eux avait cru malin de repasser avec un sort de découpe les contours de la Marque. Malgré elle, elle sentit un élan de compassion. Pauvre Malfoy. Il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Enfin, elle appela une infirmière et le fit transporter dans une des chambres de l'unité des soins intensifs avec ordre de vérifier ses constantes vitales toutes les demi-heures et de l'appeler au moindre changement.

L'image de Malfoy étendu, d'une pâleur qui ressemblait à celle d'un cadavre était gravée dans sa mémoire, et elle se mit en quête de Ron, avide de lui parler et de l'entendre, avide de cette chaleur et de cette attention qui lui avaient tant pesé tout à l'heure.

Un coup d'œil à l'accueil lui indiqua que Ron n'était plus là. Sans doute était-il monté à la salle de garde. Elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux yeux bleus perçants l'aborda.

« Docteur Granger ? »

Quoiqu'il ne portât pas d'uniforme, elle le reconnut immédiatement comme un Auror. Elle l'avait vu quelques fois en compagnie d'Harry. Cela dit, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son nom.

« C'est moi. Vous êtes l'Auror qui…

― Wayne Sommers. J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles : un des connards qui ont fait ça à Malfoy est le fils d'un des membres du Magenmagot. Il jouit de l'immunité de son père, et il faut la signature du Ministre pour la faire sauter et prendre sa baguette.

― Et Kingsley ne veut pas... ?

― Le Ministre le voudrait certainement, mais il est occupé ce soir.

― La vie d'un homme est peut-être en jeu ! »

Le ton froid et supérieur de cet homme qui ne la laissait pas finir ses phrases la mettait hors d'elle.

« Écoutez Granger, tout le monde sait que vous êtes la grande amie de Potter et de Weasley, et que vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente. Shackelbot est un très bon Auror et un homme meilleur encore mais il n'est pas diplomate pour trois noises. Il a enchaîné les réformes, et il s'est mis à dos tout le secteur conservateur et une partie des modérés. Les élections sont en septembre et il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter une réception donnée pour honorer la victoire contre Voldemort pour aller sauver un ancien Mangemort.

― Je parle d'une vie, Auror Sommers, répondit-elle avec hauteur, et vous parlez d'élections

― Je n'ai rien contre Malfoy. Même, je pense que c'est dégueulasse, et qu'on a bien le droit de faire des conneries à dix-huit ans, surtout si on est encouragé par le papa. Simplement, il ne vaut pas que le Ministre risque son poste.

― Ce que vous dites est infâme.

― Et pourtant, c'est vrai. » Il avait presque pris un ton d'excuse pour dire ça.

Hermione détourna la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle détestait devoir comprendre.

« Où est Ron ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de thème de conversation.

Elle vit comme un éclair de pitié dans les yeux de l'Auror.

« Il est parti. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester, et moi j'étais là, alors… »

Alors rien du tout. Il était juste parti, vexé, pour aller bouder.

Ça n'aurait pas dû la toucher. Ça aurait dû lui confirmer que Ron n'était pas pour elle et qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Mais non, ça lui donnait envie de courir après, et de se jeter dans ses bras. De nouveau, la terreur qu'elle avait de le perdre si elle n'acceptait de lui que son amitié la reprenait.

« Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas rester », mentit-elle avec assurance, et c'était ridicule, parce que Sommers savait qu'elle mentait, tout comme elle savait qu'il lui avait menti en disant que Ron avait dû partir.

« Je vous remercie Auror Sommers, mais j'ai des patients. » C'était prendre congé d'une manière plus que cavalière, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait mal.

.

De retour au présent, Hermione chassa ces souvenirs d'un signe de tête, comme on le ferait d'une mouche qui nous bourdonne près de l'oreille. Les résultats des sorts des baguettes n'étaient pas arrivés (elle avait expressément demandé à être prévenue, de jour comme de nuit) et elle voulait voir comment allait Malfoy, sans compter les autres patients dont elle avait aussi la charge. Vers huit heures, elle passerait au bureau des Aurors si elle n'avait toujours rien reçu pour en parler à Harry et le convaincre d'utiliser son influence pour presser les choses. Et peut-être, parler à Ron. Ce ne serait pas une conversation réjouissante, mais elle devait avoir lieu, sinon elle risquait de le perdre pour avoir voulu le garder.

Après s'être changée, elle monta voir Malfoy. Elle avait demandé qu'on lui fasse des analyses le matin et le midi, et elle crut que les résultats étaient erronés quand elle les compara à ceux de la veille. C'était juste impossible. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenue ?

« Je vais voir les Aurors, » dit-elle à Spencer Kirby qui était à la tête des soins intensifs, en se dirigeant en courant vers la cheminée. « Il nous faut ces sorts, ou sinon, il sera mort demain matin. »

.

* * *

**(1)** Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il faudrait un subjonctif, mais parussent et méritassent ne me plaisaient pas des masses. Il me semble que l'indicatif est parfois toléré. On va faire comme si…

**(2)** Oui, la romance semble mal partie. En même temps Hermione se jetterait sur lui pour le couvrir de baisers éperdus dans l'espoir de le réveiller, ce serait du genre sci-fi, pas romance parce qu'elle aurait été en fait remplacé par un androïde.

* * *

_C'est fun d'écrire sans plan ! Même si ça commence à beaucoup ressembler à une fic Naruto que j'ai écrite, avec le même désenchantement de l'héroïne. Celle-là finira mieux en tout cas. J'espère, car je suis à peu près aussi surprise que vous par le cours des événements (Alfred par exemple était juste un OC bateau qui avait pour nom Alfred pour le majordome de Batman et Burton parce que j'avais un DVD du réalisateur Tim Burton sous les yeux, et finalement, il a même une maman !) La suite mercredi prochain. Au passage, n'oubliez pas le guide :p_


End file.
